Talk:Conqueror/@comment-39392829-20190819100843/@comment-43797109-20190911205425
I totally agree with you, I was coming to ask the same question than you and then I saw your post and the answers. I think this rune is totally overrated. As you said, it does hundred of damage (or even less) while "normal" runes do thousand of damage. As the comment said below, it is mostly good on juggernauts, but it is not totally true : most juggernauts would not benefit from it at all. Most juggernauts die very fast even if they are tanky and do not even have time to benefit form it, and from experience I only saw this rune doing well on Urgot, Darius, and Garen. And even in these cases, the rune did like 2000 damage at the end of the game while people with "normal" offensive runes did 3000+. The thing is that I even started to see this rune used on burst assassins like Sylas, Nocturne, Rengar, and I am just thinking WTF when I see at the end that the rune did less than 100 damage. When I ask to this people why, they mostly don't know but say that it is good for sure. The design of this rune is fucked up, LoL is a game where most fights are over in the first 1-2 seconds, depending on the positioning on the engage and wether or not you hit your spells. Fight is already over before this rune can be even half stacked. And even when it is stacked we could expect something very powerful, according to the difficulty to have it stacked, but not even... According to maths, when the rune is stacked, 8% of your damage is converted in true damage, it means that if the target has 30 armor you will deal about 2.5% extra damage to them , and if they have 100 armor you will deal about 4% extra damage. It is just pathetic for a rune that is so difficult to trigger. You can know for sure than Electrocute, for example, will always be more than 10% of your total damage if the fight lasts less than 10 sec, and it doesn't have any requirement to activate. And it is really an exception that fight lasts for more than 10 sec. It only happens when a tank is fighting another tank. The bonus AP/AD from stacks is also quite weak so it is definitely not an argument to chose it. So this rune is very VERY overestimated, very few champions can make use of it, and even on them, I am almost sure there would be a better choice such as Grasp, Electrocute, Comet, Lethal tempo, Hail of Blades, or even Aerie. Actually anything except conqueror would be more useful. In 90% of the cases in my opinion and according to the numbers, having Conqueror is basically having no primary rune. At the same time I saw this rune getting nerfed to 8% instead of 10% recently. I really do not understand why. If someone has an explaination, I would be glad to read